


Baby

by mammothluv



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dancing With the Stars belongs to the show creators and ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Dancing With the Stars belongs to the show creators and ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.

The first time Karina calls J.R. ‘baby’ they’re in the middle of samba rehearsals. The word throws him off balance and he stumbles, coming to an inelegant stop and leaving her no choice but to step hard on his right foot.

“Shit,” she mutters under her breath as they collide and she’s forced to a complete stop. “You had this. What’s wrong?”

He smiles, her rage barely penetrating his amusement. “Nothing… baby.”

He sees just the barest hint of a blush on her cheeks before she roughly grabs his arms and forces him back into position. “Again,” she says forcefully.


End file.
